


Newest King

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Campione! (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Apprentice Knight of the American Branch of the Templars, Jarold Savinsky ends up meeting his demise during what was supposed to just be a simple training mission, or at least that's what he thought.





	1. Reborn

Reborn

At the moment three people were walking through the streets of Rome on a mission to retrieve a grimoire from one of the other branches. "Master will you please tell us why we have to come along on this again?"

"As I explained to you before we left my young apprentice we're here to intercept a transfer of a grimoire from some of our allies on the black market."

"Yeah but you alone would be enough I'm sure, I mean the grimoire is high priority I get but still, the Tower of Babylon is something which shouldn't be handled by a low ranked rookie such as myself." Filled with self doubt I question my reasons for being here. My master and her partner are strong enough to handle things like this when I'm on the verge of being expelled from the order.

Our purpose for being here, the Tower of Babylon, is a fire type grimoire which bestows the power of the ancient Phoenix from the Ars Goetia of King Solomon. Basically if one has a high enough affinity you can gain the power of that grimoire, but so far hundreds of people have sought it and died trying to wield it.

"Just relax Jarold," Morgana my master's servant/partner says from behind me. "everything will be just fine so there's no need to get all bent out of shape over things." I hate to admit it but the bubbly purplette was right.

After about another thirty minutes of walking we finally reach the handoff point. "About time you lot got here, we were starting to think you were planning to stand us up. Anyways here's what we discussed." Reaching carefully into the small sack he withdraws a silver crystal in the shape of a feather.

I don't know why but the second I laid my eyes on it I felt drawn to it. As I was about to reach for it I tense up as all the hairs on my body were standing up. "Master it's here." She grinned in her usual manner, I love my master but she's an absolute battle freak, especially in a crappy situation. One of the details of this mission was about a possible Heretic God in the area.

"My, my so the people of man were able to sense us." We turn around to see a three people floating in the air above us. 

"Oh crap, it's the Chinese Weather Trio. Bo Feng, Yu Shi, and Lei Gong. This is very bad."

"That one is certainly sharp."

"Yes it'll be quite pleasurable to kill him." Before anyone could do anything a bright flash of lightning where we were and separated us and killed two of the people who'd transported the grimoire. Once I could see again I noticed the grimoire was right in front of me. Without thinking my body moved on its own and I dove for it but I was carried into the air by a strong gust of wind and suddenly I was in front of the trio of gods.

"Hand over the grimoire little human."

"You've amused us so if you do as we ask"

"We might let you live." It didn't take a genius to know they were lying. Deciding that if I was going to die anyways I might as well go out with a bang. Pouring my mana into the feather I tried to make it self destruct as had happened with all the others who'd tried but instead I felt it connecting with my soul as if it'd accepted me.

Feeling the spell enter my mind I speak the words of power. "The light of heaven resides in that body, O bird of paradise, comply with my accusation and reduce to ashes the sin above the earth!" A giant bird of flame representing the phoenix materialized above me and from its mouth a large beam of concentrated light fired and struck all four of us and we were enveloped in a large explosion which temporarily blinded those watching below who couldn't move due to both shock and the storm that'd picked up during the beginning of the battle.

Just before I completely blacked out and fell hundreds of feet below I heard my master shout my name in worry and concern as I swear I see the three gods actually fade away into nothingness. "Jarold!"

 

 _"The Black Art that Epimetheus and I left behind, the sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness. Born of a fool and witch, a secret rite of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god."_ Groggily I open my eyes and find myself in a white void and a purple haired female above me.  _"In short all of the required conditions have been met and you'll receive a gift from the heavens."_ It takes me a few moments to process what this strange girl was saying before something stirs in my memories.

"You're Pandora aren't you? Why am I here and what are you talking about."

_"That is correct. To put it simply, the sacrificing of your life in order to slay the Weather Trio has succeeded."_

"So I finally did something right huh?"

_"Yes, I, the All-giving woman Pandora will grant you the power to be reborn again as a Campione. The Godslayer, King among Kings, a Campione."_

 

As soon as she finished I sit up and find myself in a hospital. "Someone give me the name of the divine beast that ran me over." I groggily mutter before I feel myself being glomped by a small ball of purple. 

"You're alive! I was so worried, you've been unconscious for three days." Morgana says as she sobs into my chest while keeping me in a vice grip.

"She hasn't left your side the whole time. You crazy little bugger." I look up from the sobbing mass to see my smirking master standing with her arms folded in the doorway. 

"I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me master, I must still be dreaming. By the way what happened to the grimoire, everything after the fight started is a little fuzzy at the moment."

"I'd imagine it was. Let me explain how things went down, right as things were starting to look a bit bleak you sorta went into a trance, grabbed the grimoire and actually used it. Look at your shoulder." Doing as she says, and finally managing to pry Morgana off of me I move my shirt a bit and take a look and see a strange tattoo in the shape of the grimoire there. "Out of several hundreds of people who've tried and failed to use it somehow the flunky of the Templars becomes its first wielder in centuries. You are the craziest boy I've ever met. By the way we've been called back to HQ immediately upon your awakening."

"It'll be great to go back to New York."

"Unfortunately, that's not what I mean."

"What're you talking about? I thought you said we're going back to headquarters."

"We've been ordered to go to the French base." Groaning I lay back my head annoyed, there was one very good reason why I hated going to Paris. Such a shame, the Arc de Triomphe is my favorite location in the world.

 

 

"Tell me again how you managed to convince me to come, you know I hate coming to Paris."

"We're under orders, you know we can't disobey a direct order from the director." As she said that we reached what was known as the Vanishing Point, which served as the entrance to our base. In front of us was a tall man in his mid 40s with graying hair, and a thick mustache. As per usual he was dressed in a priest's robe with the symbol of the Templars on it.

"Welcome to Paris, Campione and Saint Raffaelo, as well as assistant." He said as way of introduction, getting a sharp glare from the aforementioned assistant.

"Hello director, nice to see you again." Raffaelo says through gritted teeth as Mordred just gave a slight bow.

"Hello father, still living I see." I see, wishing one of my new authorities allowed me to vaporize him with my eyes. "Shall we get going, I'd very much like to return to America as swiftly as possible." I need to get out of here soon, even though since I was a Campione, technically France is now my territory since even though I work in the American branch I am french. My father was the one to send me there in the first place as punishment.

 


	2. Confrontations

Confrontations

"This is utterly preposterous"

"There's no way that failure of a knight could've possibly done that"

"He should be expelled from the order immediately" 

For the past twenty minutes the council of Templars have done nothing but insistently argue about how they don't think I'm a Campione. After the first five I stopped listening and started playing games on my phone as I knew this would just drag on forever. But after beating 50 levels of Candy Crush I was getting bored so to shut them up so I can leave this country I electrocuted them all with lightning, unfortunately my father managed to barely dodge.

"That's enough, like I said when you lot forced me to leave the country I don't give a damn about what you think, the fact is that I not only obtained the power of the ancient grimoire thus unlocking my magic potential, I also killed the weather trio. Everything in the report is true, if you don't believe me then screw you, I've got better things to do than mess around with a bunch of old farts." Having finally had enough I was getting ready to leave when my father gripped my shoulder tightly as a way of saying to sit down and shut up. Knowing he'd give me an earful about it later if I didn't I complied.

"Fellow knights of the Templar, although my arrogant, foolhardy, son has been elevated to a higher station I know that what he means to say is that things won't change. What I mean by that is that thanks to the latest incident we know have the change to take our place above the other orders with a campione under our control." Saw this coming a mile away. Manipulative old fart actually thinks I'm going to be his underling, like hell I am.

"No I did not. What you all fail to realize is that by the ancient laws I'm now above each of you, which means that I can say something that I've wanted to for so long now. I quit." I say dramatically as I rip off my knights' apprentice badge as everyone, except my master and her partner just stare in shock since I let the two of them know about my plans ahead of time. "This order has treated me like crap ever since the first day I joined and now it's trying to take away my freedom, like hell I'll stick with you lot. I'm going back to America and starting my own order." Knowing they'd try to get in my way I summoned a small tornado around me and disappeared with it.

 

"So how'd it go?" I ask two hours later to my master as she finds me in my usual spot I go to when I need to get away.

"Shit has hit the fan. The old farts are scouring all of Europe to hunt you down. As expected they're not taking losing their biggest asset very well." My master says giggling at the chaos, as expected she's a glutton for chaos. "Are you really planning on leaving the order?"

"Maybe, I'll stick around if they come crawling back to me on their knees. The Templars are one of the oldest and biggest organizations in the world, and their research on ancient spells is really useful. I wasn't able to fully utilize them before but since I absorbed that grimoire I've felt a connection to another one of the old grimoires, the Thunder Empress." They weren't that surprised as I'd always had an affinity for lightning style combat, and since lightning is connected to fire then it wasn't too far off. As I was about to say something else I sensed a strong presence of malice. "Oh shit." I swear loudly as I recognize the presence. "Contact the order and evacuate the entire city immediately it's a Heretic God and he's closing in fast."

"Which one is it?"

"Thoth, the Egyptian God of Knowledge, he must've broken free from his seal somehow." This is a perfect opportunity, Thoth is also depicted as a God of Magic, so if I kill him and gain his authorities then I can have access to the Grand Magic Archive. Without giving my companions a chance to respond I head over to where I sense the god.

 

When I get there I arrive to see a giant Ibis looming over the bay. "The avatar of Thoth, the Ibis headed Egyptian God of Knowledge and consort of Ma'at." As I was reading off its stats it flapped its wings sending a enough wind at me to make a tornado jealous. 

"Gravity Bind Chain" Chanting the spell invisible bracelets appear around my ankle and keep me in place, although just barely, unfortunately, the same could not be said about the landscape as countless buildings were lifted up into the sky to who knows where in an instant. good thing the Templars know how to clear an area quickly.

"I need to figure out a way to immobilize it so that I can summon the giant and finish it off in one go." It takes me a minute before it clicks but when I do I flash my trademark smirk as I come up with a plan. "I summon the Marquis of Rain, Master of Wind, and Duke of Thunder." Activating the authority I stole from the Weather deities I summon their avatars and absorb them into my body. "Time to get serious." Releasing my earlier spell I fl up into the air and manage to stay afloat without the use of a magic circle.

Summoning a thundercloud above the god I create a torrential downpour and manipulate the water behind him causing him to be soaked and trapped in place. Just to insure I sue the wind to tie his wings together. But before I could it manages to clip me and send me flying a bit, luckily all the hellish training my dad's put me through since I was young allowed me to keep up my concentration.

Feeling the strain of using this new power I know I only have a few minutes left before I lose consciousness I increase the rain and pull out my trump card, fully aware of the audience that had gathered. Once I slay this beast I've gained the power of another god, it's a boon that it's in its true form as the one from the myths was more of a fabrication.

"Spelling:  
Dance dance thunder soldiers  
Thunedrclap thousandfold invoke  
Nothing lives forever an instant a flash indulge in pleasure  
Abandon all in the blink of an eye  
Regret not belated one tonight is the one in millennial feast  
Perish perish perish perish  
Scatter to t he winds all life souls grow light in liberation  
Cast off your weight this soaring sensation  
Kill kill kill kill  
Impart this lightness this vibrancy this liberty this blessedness to everyone  
Oh death how sweet art thou  
Perish perish perish perish kill kill kill kill  
Tonight is the ones in millennial banquet of carnage

**Cruel Crusaders**

As I finish the spell I almost pass out as countless lightning strikes appear around me and several knights, lions, and even dragons appear. "Kill." With one word they went on a frenzy and attacked the god as I disperse the rain and its restraints. Without giving it time to try and shake off the water its gets electrocuted numerous times but at the same time the water was causing the beasts to disperse, but this is just as I planned. After five minutes all the beasts had disappeared and it was critically weakened so I took my chance and struck with one final spell from the Tower of Babylon.

"The light of heaven resides in that body, O bird of paradise, comply with my accusation and reduce to ashes the sin above the earth!  **Israel Judgement**

Just like with the other one the beam of light ignited the beast and completely destroyed it, unfortunately I ended up getting caught in the backlash of the blast and fell into a crater. As I was about to black out I hear a faint voice in my head. 

 _"Thank you for finally freeing me._ _"_ Before I could ponder more on what it could possibly mean I black out as I hear hurried footsteps and people calling my name.

 

_I wake up to once again find myself in a white void. Sitting up I spot the familiar purple haired goddess._

_"You know you're the most troublesome person I've ever met."_

_"I get that a lot. But it's not like I summoned Thoth to come to Paris in the first place, but on the bright side he sped up my plans a bit."_

_"Technically that's not true, but you're not completely wrong either. Thoth was sealed away near France so when he sensed the presence of a Campione he broke free and sought you out. The fact that the one who he sensed was the spawn of the one who sealed him in the first place was more like a bonus on his part."_

_"That doesn't make any sense. How could he," before I could finish my question I start to wake up._

_"Damnit, this conversation isn't over. See ya, mother." I say with a smirk as the world starts to fade away._

 

As I awaken from the dream I find myself in an all too familiar room. "So how long was I out for this time?"

"Only a few hours. You certainly scared the hell out of the council, after that battle they had no choice but to accept the facts."

"Does that mean I can finally leave this country and go back to the states?"

"Unfortunately yes." Me and my master turn to the door and see my father standing in the doorway as arrogant as ever. "I'm only here to announce the decision of the Templar council to give you the full backing with whatever you may need." Knowing he was going to keep rambling on and spouting his ego I wish I had a way to silence him. Suddenly a new spell popped into my mind. "Hah-ri" As I say that it knocks him out cold. "Not exactly what I was going for but I'll take it."

"Is that one of your new authorities?"

"Yep. From killing Thoth I've gained three authorities. Book of Thoth, Avatar, and Forethought. I'm not sure what the last one is but I'm pretty sure what the first two do. I'd tell you but, spoilers." She got pissed at that but knew it'd be pointless to pry. "I've been meaning to ask you something master. Since I now rank above you, how'd you like to officially become my personal knight. It pays well, but insurance is crap."

She laughs at my little joke and thinks about it for a few seconds before announcing her decision. "I accept, I can't very well let my favorite student run off without me now can I. Without me you'd be dead in a week." We both laugh for a bit as we step over the prone form of my father and head outside to where Morgana was waiting for us so we can return to our base in New York.

I think I'll stick around for quite a while, honestly I wasn't expecting them to call my bluff in the way they did.


End file.
